starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Laze Loneozner
| Afbeelding = Afbeelding:Laze_Loneozner.jpg | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Tatooine | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Camie Marstrap | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = The Fixer | functie = Uitbater van Tosche Station, Mecanicien | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = Landspeeder T-16 Skyhopper | affiliatie = | era = }} Laze Loneozner, beter bekend als The Fixer, was één van Luke’s vrienden op Tatooine. Hij baatte Tosche Station uit ten tijde van de Battle of Yavin. Biografie Laze woonde in de omgeving van Anchorhead waar hij Tosche Station uitbaatte aangezien de eigenaar Merl Tosche toch nooit aanwezig was. Daar hing Laze meestal rond met Deak, Windy, Biggs, Tank en zijn vriendin Camie. De jonge Luke Skywalker vormde vaak het doelwit van zijn spot. Camie en Fixer gaven hem de bijnaam ‘Wormie’. De groep spendeerde hun tijd met het opknappen en opdrijven van hun landspeeders en Skyhoppers. Fixer zelf bezat een landspeeder met vijf motoren. thumb|250px|left|Fixer en Camie in Tosche Station Fixer kreeg zijn bijnaam omwille van zijn uitstekende capaciteiten als mecanicien. In vliegen zelf was Fixer niet zo’n uitblinker. Alhoewel hij zich voordeed als de leider van de groep, moest hij steevast toezien hoe hij werd geklopt door Biggs en Luke in wedstrijden met de Skyhopper en de Landspeeder. Daarom bedacht Fixer zijn eigen sport waarin hij de beste kon zijn: Sandsurfing. Tijdens een eerste demonstratie bleek echter dat Biggs veel sterker uit de hoek kwam dan Fixer zelf. Dat daarna ook nog eens Camie aandacht aan Biggs schonk was meer dan voldoende voor Fixer om een volgende stap te ondernemen. De volgende morgen zou hij proberen om over de Great Pit of Carkoon te springen, waar de Sarlacc huisde. Op het allerlaatste moment liep de sprong echter fout waardoor Biggs en Luke zijn leven moesten redden in een gevecht tegen de tentakels van de Sarlacc. Fixer kwam relatief ongeschonden uit de strijd en iedereen was het eens dat Fixer de beste Sandsurfer was. Ten tijde van 0 BBY waren Fixer en Camie van plan om te trouwen. Fixer was in het geheim een Podracer aan het bouwen die hij hoopte te kunnen verkopen in Mos Espa. Nog steeds moest hij zijn meerdere erkennen in Luke als het aankwam op vliegkunsten. In een race door Beggar's Canyon met de Skyhoppers versloeg Luke hem in een beslissende wedstrijd. thumb|right|250px|Luke, Fixer, Camie & Biggs Op een dag stormden zowel Luke als Biggs binnen in Tosche Station. Biggs was net teruggekeerd van de Imperial Academy als First Mate en Luke had een gevecht gezien in de ruimte met zijn Electrobinoculars. Toen Biggs en zijn vrienden gingen kijken, lagen de schepen stil in de ruimte en vermoedde Biggs dat ze gewoon elkaar aan het bevoorraden waren. Fixer zou Biggs nooit meer terugzien en het kalme leven op Tatooine zou ook op z’n eind lopen. Na de Battle of Yavin trouwde Fixer met Camie en nam hij een job aan bij TaggeCo die naar Tatooine waren gekomen om Moisture Farms op te kopen. Daar ontmoette hij Luke voor de laatste maal die op missie was voor de Rebel Alliance. Wat er daarna met Fixer gebeurde was niet geweten. Achter de schermen * Fixer werd gespeeld door Anthony Forrest. Zijn scènes werden allemaal geknipt uit de film. Fixer heeft wel een rol in het leesboek en in het Radio Drama van ‘A New Hope’. * Zijn echte naam kreeg hij pas in Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope – Deleted Scenes Bron *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Novel) *Star Wars Radio Drama *Marvel 17: Crucible *Marvel 31: Return to Tatooine *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy category:Mensen category:Moisture Farmers category:Tatooinians